Random Oneshots
by DarkShade5221
Summary: Just random oneshots with random things with random stuff. Humor, possibly Pitch Pearl, DxS, Gore, Romance, Evil Stuff, X-overs and ETC. Chapter 6: Butler
1. How to Wake Up a Techno-geek

**How to Wake Up a Techno-geek**

* * *

"Hi! I'm Sam!" whispered Sam.

"Hey! I'm Danny!" whispered Danny.

"And we're Danny and Sam!" whispered the two teens to no one else in particular.

"Today, we are here to teach you how to wake up a techno-geek," said Danny. As if he was talking to an audience.

"A _perverted meat eating _techno geek," added Sam.

Slowly, the two teens crept towards a sleeping African-American.

Tucker kicked his leg, "Captain Mutton... H-help me... save Princess Hot dog... I love you, Greasy Princess..." He muttered as saliva dripped out on the edge of his open mouth. Sam and Danny looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"First attempt: ice," said Sam. Danny nodded and made Ice using his cryokinesis.

He slightly stuck out his tongue and aimed it at Tucker's forehead, "Taste the hardened liquid!"

The sleeping geek grunted and swapped his hand above his forehead, "Be patient, Star... I'll kiss you too..." Sam and Danny made a vomit noise.

"Second attempt: music!"

Danny got out a pair of headphones from out-of-nowhere and placed it on Tucker's ear. He click the 'Play' button of the MP3 player.

_I'm a Banana,  
I'm a Banana,  
I'm a Banana,  
LOOK AT ME MOVE!_

I'm a banana,  
I'm a banana,  
I'm a banana,  
LOOK AT ME MOVE!

ARW, ARW!

Banana Power,  
Banana Power,  
Banana Power,

Tucker tightly closed his eyes, "Meatloaf G-guards... Get that Doctor Banana..."

Danny snickered as Sam giggled.

"Third attempt: Wet Willy..."

Danny grinned and got out his thermos. He opened it and out came a green puppy.

"Arf! Arf!"

Danny picked up Cujo and set him near Tucker's ear, "Cujo, grow big."

The dog's eyes glowed bright and he grew in size. Sam and Danny had to step back as Cujo literally sat on Tucker who was on top of a broken bed.

"Star... are you... pregnant with our child?"

Again, Sam and Danny faked-vomited. Danny sucked Cujo back in and looked at Sam, "What now?"

Sam snapped her fingers as a light bulb appeared on her head. Danny narrowed his eyes and destroyed the light bulb with his Ghost Ray.

The goth girl approached Tucker and leaned into his ear and whispered, "Lettuce..."

"GAAAH!"

Tucker blinked, "Gaaah!"

He looked around to see his bed destroyed and a nervously grinning Danny, "GAAAH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

* * *

**I do NOT own 'I'm a banana'**

**It is owned by ONISION**

**_Taste the hardened liquid_ is a parody of Skittles catch phrase: Taste the Rainbow**

**And you can identify the similar scene where Tucker shouted 3 times in the episode, Public Enemies.**

**I had DELETED DP Oneshots and THIS is the replacement.**

_**Review?**_


	2. Bored

**Ceza: Hi there, everyone! Today, I'll be your... uhhh... torturer! **

**Cez: *reads dictionary and looks at Ceza* I think the word is author.**

**Ceza (CA): Aren't I already an author?**

**Cez(CZ): Good point!**

**CA: Anyway, me and my brother will be helping you out on today's one-shot!**

**CZ: As for Danny, he will LOOK and ACT different.**

**Both: Rag-doll Danny!**

**CA: Why is he like that you ask?**

**CZ: Not telling... It'll ruin our new surprise... :D  
**

**Both: We do NOT own anything! **

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Tucker whined as he, Sam, Danny, and Jazz were lounging in Sam's dark room.

"Cake!"

"Danny, you can't have cake," Jazz deadpanned.

Danny's mouth gaped in a frown, "WWWWHHHYYY!?"

"Because you have cavity."

Danny frowned, "No I don't!" He stood up from the bean bag and ran over to Jazz-who was sitting on a chair- to prove her wrong, "But the sweling's gone-!"

Jazz got out a Popsicle stick from nowhere and placed it where Danny's mouth was. Danny didn't saw that coming and he accidentally bit it.

"Gaaah!" He fell down and started to rolled left and right while holding his right cheek.

* * *

**CA: We got this from Ouran High School Host Club: Honey's Three Bitter Days!**

**CZ: And you can see that Danny's acting childish! XD  
**

* * *

Jazz sighed and knelt down to her overly-dramatic sobbing brother. She petted his back as he laid on his stomach while holding his cheek. She looked around and saw a purple pantie on Sam's desk. She just noticed it now.

"Sam? Aren't you gonna put away your pantie from you desk?"

* * *

**CZ: Sorry for the words, laddies! *wiggles eyebrow***

**CA: Gross! XP **

**CZ: Aren't you a girl?**

**CA: I prefer to call it bottom underwear for feminines...**

**CZ: *shrugs* Fair enough. **

**CA: Also, this next scene and the previous one is similar to iCarly! XD All I change is 'Stairs' to 'Desk'**

* * *

Sam stuck out her tongue as she sat up from her bed, "Yuck! I don't like that word!"

Then, Tucker -who was sitting on another bean bag- got an idea for revenge from the last chapter, "Well, too bad! Desk, desk, desk!"

"She meant panties..." Jazz deadpanned.

Tucker's eyes widened, "...now I'm embarrassed..."

Danny giggled, "Underwear taste yummy..."

Silence.

Everyone looked at their Ragdoll-like friend. His normal white hair-he's in ghost form- had black tips. His usual green eye was bright pupiless blue and his right eye was stitched shut. His usual jumpsuit was now a black long sleeved shirt with the collar and the end of the sleeves ripped, the left part was stitched, and the sleeves were stitched together so that his hands can't get out nor we can see them. He also wore black pants with the right leg stitched and white combat boots.

* * *

**CA: You can see what he looks like in my DA: DPhantom5221 **

**CZ: Just look for Ragdoll Danny. Also, the next one is from iCarly**

**Both: That's our 2nd favorite show! ^^ **

* * *

"Ooookkaaaay..." Tucker said. He cleared his throat to gain their attention, "Hey guys? What shirt should I wear tomorrow? My long sleeved one or the green one?" Danny didn't listened to him as he continued to snuggle to Jazz. His head resting on Jazz's lap while the older one stroked his hair.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"To prison."

"Oh my god! What did you download!?" Both Sam and Jazz asked.

Tucker laughed nervously, "Nothing!" Then, he looked around with sweat dripping down his face, "Yeah, nothing..."

* * *

**CA: Next one his Ouran High School Host Club: Honey's Three Bitter Days!**

**CZ: You really like that show -_-**

**CA: Don't disturb my imagination! *stares at a wall***

**CZ: *raises an eyebrow* What are you doing?**

**CA: Trying to break the 4th wall.**

**CZ: ... Wut? ****Anyway, back to iCarly **

* * *

**3 minutes later~ **

Danny chomped on the corn. It seems like his having trouble, "I can't eat this!"

Jazz sighed and took the corn and placed it on a plate that was resting on Sam's desk, "You still have cavity, little brother."

"...Curse you, Cavite! Yet, I wanted to visit that place!"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Isn't Cavite a place in the Philippines?"

Danny grinned. His pearly white teeth had some green and red splotches, "Yep!"

Just then, Tucker walked in, "I'm back!"

"Oh god. It's the end of the world," Sam deadpanned as she laid back down on her bed.

"Ha, ha..." Tucker then noticed the corn, "Ahhh! Corn! Wait, why is there barbecue sauce with some green gelatin on it?"

Jazz sighed as she tried to hold back his brother from getting the corn, "It's Danny's blood."

* * *

**CA: Ouran Highscool! Same episode! ^^**

**CZ: Can't we choose another one!?**

**CA: Maybe... The next scene is also from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Sleepless in Ponyville**

* * *

Danny groaned as he laid face first on the velvet carpeted floor.

Tucker actually felt guilty so he stood up and knelt beside him. He lightly shook his shoulder, "Ummm, Danny?"

Just then, Danny bit his hand. Tucker screamed in agony as he ran back and forth with Danny still biting him, "Ahhhh! Somebody help me! He's eating my arm! Ahhh!"

Jazz stood up and gripped his brother below his arms. She carried him towards the closed window and set him down, "Danny, that's bad. Don't do it again. Alright?" Sam was laughing hysterically as Tucker sucked on his hand at the far corner of the room.

Danny sighed and walked a few steps from her, "But I'm hungry and I want sweets!" He whined.

Jazz shook her head and crossed her arms, "Danny, you can't eat sweets. You still have cavity and I don't want you getting hurt."

Danny sighed sadly again, "Well, I guess I'll just watch Sam and Tucker it candy while I sit and do nothing..." He looked back with his back face against her. He frowned deeply as tears began to appear.

Jazz groaned, "Alright... You can eat just _one _candy."

Danny grinned.


	3. Father and Son

**Father and Son**

* * *

"Daddy!"

The small Neko boy struggled to get free from the evil ghost's grasp. Tears started to stream down his pale face as his white and black hair brushed to the rhythm of the wind.

Vlad Plasmius watched with fear in his eyes as the Cat-like ghost held Daniel. _His _son. Anger surged through his veins when he started seeing blood from Danny's cheek where a scratch mark was embed to it.

"Daniel..." he breathed. Akuma grinned evilly as she licked the boy's blood that was splattered on her clawed fingers.

"He's blood is so... delectable," she purred. Her tail wrapped around Danny's legs as one of her arm hugged Danny's chest to keep the 7 year old from escaping. Danny's white cat ears were flattened down to his head while his fluffy black tail wrapped his ankles.

The wind brushed through their hair as Vlad starred angrily into the red eyes of Akuma. She chuckled and bound Danny's feet to the ground with his hands behind his back. Her eyes glowed bright red as she dashed towards Vlad. Her clawed arms stretched forward.

Vlad dodge the attack and fired several ecto-blasts at her. Red and pink ecto-energy collided as he and Akuma exchanged attacks. All the while little Danny watched with fear in his eyes. He was upset that he couldn't help his 'Daddy'. Yet, he was terrified that the older hybrid might get hurt. Panting heavily, Danny concentrated to get free.

While he was doing so, Akuma and Vlad stood a few feet away from each other. Panting heavily.

Akuma licked her lips, "Face it, Plasmius. Dear, little Daniel is _mine. _His power has so much potential that I could use... He does make a great _son." _

Vlad growled, "Not a chance, Akuma." Hand ignited with pink flames, he charged at her. Akuma jumped out of the way. She almost fell of the cliff and down the raging water of the waterfall. Eyes narrowing, her hands also ignited in red flames. She also charged at him. But not before creating an automatic ectoplasmic arrow.

Vlad dodge her and fired lots of ecto-blasts at her. He made and ectoplasmic sword. He charged it at her and it collided with her claws.

Danny, with all his might, pulled on his legs. But he didn't succeeded. Then, he remembered something special.

* * *

_"I can control this powers, Daddy?"_

_Vlad chuckled, "Yes, Daniel. You have great power in you. In both of us. Do you know how to use it?"_

_"I just do it?"_

_"Yes. But if you want to let out your full power, you just need to concentrate and have hope. Believe in yourself. _

* * *

Believe. Danny needs to believe in himself.

Inhaling, he concentrated all his strength. His body began to glow white. Then, with a mighty tug, he broke all his bindings. Filled with anger and determination, his iris sharpened into a cat's. His fangs and claws growing.

Crouching down, he tackled Akuma just as she fired an ecto-blast at Vlad. He dodge it just in time. His eyes flared when he saw the other ghost flung Danny into a boulder. Knocking him out cold.

Vlad's eyes widened when Danny screamed in pain, "Daniel!"

He was too worried that he didn't noticed the ecto-arrow. But Danny did. He immediately shot off and deflected the arrow with his shield. Catching Vlad off guard. Vlad stumbled back as Danny dashed towards Akuma. In his hand, a bright white light mixed with green was encased.

Akuma's eyes widened. Then, they narrowed as Akuma prepared an ecto-blast. Unfortunately, the 2 collided. Thus, forming an explosion.

The evil ghost was thrown back into a boulder. But for Danny, he was thrown near the edge of the bridge. Akuma saw this and fired an ecto-blast at Danny. Successfully pushing him down.

"DANIEL!"

Vlad tried to go after him. But he was encased in red energy made by Akuma.

She was fuming as her hands were held out encased in red energy, "If I can't have him then nobody can!"

Vlad's eyes flared red as he also glowed red. With one powerful scream, he managed to break free. He punched Akuma multiple fast with inhuman speed. Really fast that she wasn't able to dodge.

Getting out his own Thermos from his belt that was clipped to the back, he sucked her in while saying, "I have had enough of you!"

Akuma was sucked in while screaming. Vlad closed the lid and clipped it back. He flew towards the waterfall and dived down. He floated up when he almost touched the bottom. He looked down in hopes of spotting Daniel.

* * *

Danny gasped when the water hit him. He began to choke as he was too weak to swim.

Memories began to flash before his eyes. Him being with Vlad, playing football with him, eating ice cream, training, all of the time he spent with him. His 'Daddy'. He loved him. And he knew that he loved Danny back. Danny didn't want to lose him.

Before his eyes closed, he saw a figure swimming towards him.

Vlad grabbed Daniel into a hug and flew out of the water. He gently placed him on dry land as he checked for a pulse. There was one. But _really _slowly Turning them intangible, the water phased out. Vlad pumped Danny's chest multiple times. Finally, Danny coughed up water as his eyes slowly opened.

"D-Dad..." He coughed again. This time, it was ectoplasm mixed with blood.

Vlad began to panic, "It's alright, Little Badger... Daddy's here... It's going to be alright... Daddy's here." He began saying that as he hugged the boy closer. Danny weakly hugged him back.

"I-I'm... s-sorry..."

"It's alright, Daniel... She's gone... Everything's going to be alright..."

"P-promise?"

"I promise, Daniel..."

"I l-love you, Daddy..." Vlad pulled away and saw Danny's eyes closed. He sighed in relief as the boy was only unconscious. The boy had a lot of damage and it needs a lot of fixing. Smiling softly, he held the boy close and kissed his forehead in a fatherly-manner.

"I love you to, son."

* * *

**A little sneak-peak to my new story: Nekomimi**

**I've already written chapter 1. Do you want me to post it?**

_**Review Please if you want me to!**_


	4. Heart of a Miracle

**Heart of a Miracle**

* * *

**September 13, 1904**

A man in his mid 20's looked at the boy sitting in front of him. He had messy black hair that was tied into a low ponytail, dark green eyes, pale skin, and he wore a lab coat under a light blue polo shirt with a dark blue tie, black pants, and black loafers.

Dayton Kiroko was a scientist. He was a profession who made great creations. He had a wife named Annalie. When she was alive, Anna was very interested in robots. They kept their inventions a secret from the government. Dayton was gifted with magnificent intelligence. Anna wanted a child. But she wanted a different one. A child that was unique. When she died in a car accident, Dayton wanted to fulfill her wish. Thus, making two things that she wanted. A robot boy.

The robot in front of him looked extremely like a human boy. Messy black hair, pale skin, and his skin didn't feel like metal. Instead, it felt like real human skin. The robot simply wore a red long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and white boots.

"Activate," the man said. In an instant, the boy who was leaning back on the wall opened his eyes. Bright, blue eyes stared blankly at him.

"Power activation success," the boy said in a monotone. It, but mainly he, looked to be about fourteen years of age.

Dayton smiled, "Your name shall be Danny."

"Danny. A short title of Daniel. Title accepted."

The man sighed, "Danny, do you know who I am?"

"You are Dayton Christopher Kiroko. A scientist who has made several inventions yet has not revealed them to the government."

Dayton laughed nervously, "That's good enough. Danny, do you know why I made you?"

"Because I am one of your greatest inventions."

Prof. D shook his head, "No, Danny. It's because my wife wanted a son. A son like you."

The boy tilted his head, "Then, why not get a child from a facility called an orphanage?"

The professor ruffled his hair, "Because you are unique. And even though you are just a creation, I will still love you and teach you how a human acts." Without another thought, Dayton picked up Danny and hugged him tightly.

"I understood, Professor."

"Danny, please call me Dad"

"Understood, Dad."

* * *

**May 26, 1987**

Danny stared at the dead corpse leaning against a tree.

"Creator. Unresponsive. Heart rate zero percent," he muttered. Unconsciously, tears streamed down his face. He fell to his knees as he touched his wet cheeks. He removed his finger and stared at the liquid.

"Tears..." he said to himself.

He crawled to his creator and shook his shoulder, "Wake up. Please response, Dad. Please..." Tears were rapidly streaming down as his hands trembled. He shook his head and bolted back to his house.

Once he was inside, he dashed towards his creators room. A table with a metal disk and a small metal chest was lying there. The robot made his way and pressed the red button that was on the disk.

A holographic old version Dayton came out, "Danny, if you are watching this, it is time to tell you what I have been creating. You see, you are a miracle to me and my wife. But the real miracle has yet to fulfill. The miracle is your heart. My son, I made you to be human. Not just a simple robot. And for that to happen, you need a heart."

"A heart is also a source of emotions. So I worked hard to make you one. Yet, my time already came and I was too late to give it to you. Inside the metal chest is your new heart. Please, Danny, use it. It will make you feel human. And even thought I may not be with you, just remember that I will always watch over you. I'm with Annalie now. My wife. So you don't have to worry for me. Just remember that I will always love you."

The hologram turned off. Danny opened the small box and found a light blue rock. Most likely his new heart. It was light blue. Like ice. And it was shaped as a real heart.

Danny made his chest open and inserted the heart. He gasped as his chest closed.

"Heart... Recognized... Humanity now functional."

* * *

Danny opened his eyes. He bolted up and grasped his chest.

"I... I can... feel... My heart... Dad! I finally feel human!"

Looking around, he noticed that he was in his father's room. Spider webs and dust littered all over. Remembering what he had witnessed earlier, his face fell and he was now sobbing.

He laid down on his father's bed. On the nightstand was a picture of his father and him. His father was smiling. But he had straight face. Picking it up, he hugged the picture close to his chest.

"Dad... I'm so... so sorry... I love you... I l-love you too... I miss you s-so much..."

* * *

**June 10, 1987**

Danny looked at the gravestone that was place near the tree he and his dad used to spend time together.

Gulping heavily, he smiled, "Hey, dad. I've been working something for you for quite sometime... I remembered that you thought me to sing... So I've been working on a song just for you... So, here I go..."

_I was just a robot that was made _  
_By a smart and lonely scientist_  
_The result could only be called a "Miracle"_  
_There was still something lacking in me_  
_Something that can't be made easily_  
_My creator said it was a "Heart"_  
_A special program_

_Days turn to months, years have passed me by_  
_I'm all alone, with no one by my side_

_All that is left is just to decide on a wish_  
_I want to know who that person was_  
_And why he did everything for me_  
_Toiling away working hard to make _  
_Me a "Heart"_

_Now a miracle begins for me_  
_Working with incredible speed_  
_Why do my tears seem to fall_  
_So endlessly..._

_And now why am I trembling like this ?_  
_I can feel my "Heart" beating fast_  
_Is this what he made for me ? My very own "Heart" and soul_

_Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, mysteries_  
_Now I can finally see what happiness means to me_  
_Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, mysteries_  
_Now I can finally feel all of the sadness in me_  
_Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, again_  
_How deep are these feelings inside of me ?_

_Now I finally see why I was born_  
_The reason why you gave me a "Heart"_  
_All alone, brought in this world, I'm by myself_

_Yes, now on that day and at that time_  
_Memories fill up in my mind_  
_As my "Heart" takes in the pain and overflows_

_I can finally say _  
_Real and sincere words_  
_I dedicate this song to you_

_Thank you so much..._  
_For giving me the chance to live in this world with a "Heart"_  
_Thank you so much..._  
_For all the days that we have spent together_  
_Thank you so much..._  
_You gave me everything that I always needed and more_  
_Thank you so much..._  
_I'll sing for all eternity_  
_Thank you so much._

A single tear slipped down. Followed by several more. Danny fell down to his knees as he sobbed his eyes out.

"I'm so sorry... Dad, I was too late... I love you too... Always and forever..."

* * *

**September 13, 2008**

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton walked down the hall as she reads her psychology book. She stopped by her brother's door when she heard sobbing. Knocking softy, she asked, "Danny? Are you okay?" With no response, she slowly opens the door and found a 14 year old boy with messy black hair wearing a white shirt with red linings and a reed oval, blue pants, and red sneakers.

Seeing him huddled in a corner and sobbing, she made her way to sit down next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder as she set down her book beside her. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

Jazz sighed, "Danny, if it's nothing, then why are you crying?"

"... I miss him, Jazz...?"

"Who?"

"Jazz..." Danny looked up at his sister with tears streaming down his face. "C-can I tell you s-something? And promise not t-to treat me differently?"

"Of course."

Danny handed her a picture that he was holding all the time. Jazz took it and looked at it. A picture that was black and white and was worn out. It was a picture of a boy similar to Danny and a man. The Danny look-alike kept a straight face while the man was kneeling to his height and was hugging him from the side. Jazz raised an eyebrow and looked at Danny questioningly.

"Where did you get this? And why does this boy look a lot like you?"

Danny took a deep breathe, "Because, Jazz, that's me... I was a... robot."

Jazz laughed a little, "Danny, you can't be serious! Alright, jokes over, little brother."

Danny shook his head, "Clockwork gave you and mom and dad memories of me being born... So he can give me a family... Jazz, that man was... my creator..." Danny began sobbing again, "It was too l-late... He w-worked hard to m-make me a heart... A source of emotion and... humanity... I n-never got to say goodbye and that I l-love him too..."

Jazz hugged his brother as he continued to sob, "Danny, robot or not, your still my brother. I'm proud of you for using your powers for good. I'm proud that you became my brother. And I'm sure you creator, or should I say, your real dad is really proud of you..."

"I love him s-so much..."

"I know he does too. There are still people here that will love you... And remember, even though he's gone, he will continue to love you..."

Danny nodded. Danny stood up and ignored his sister's questioning look. He stood in front of his open window and looked at the night sky. Staring at a bright diamond-like star, he smiled.

"I love you, Dad."

* * *

**This was inspired by Kokoro Kiseki sung by Kagamine Rin.**

**The English lyrics belongs to Razzy. So I do NOT own anything! ****Well, except for Dayton and Annalie.**

**Should I continue this? **

_**Please Read and Review! **_

**P.S **

**I cried as I wrote this... **

**P.S.S **

**This if for _Guest _A Nekomimi is Cat Ears in Japanese. In Anime, it's a Cat Girl or Boy. Mainly a human with Cat ears and tail.**

**P.S.S.S**

**You should also listen to the English Version! It's so AWESOME! ;D Just search for Shiroko Kokoro English Dub. It's made by Razzy Mao**


	5. You'll Be in My Heart

**Okay. This may get confusing. **

**This one-shot is based off of a new idea of mine. First off, it's a Danny/Jazz bonding. Then, it's also a Danny/OC bonding. You'll just have to read to find out what I mean. ;)  
**

**This is after Frightmare. It's aired in the year 2007. Just subtract that from the year of the flashback and you'll know how many years it has been since Danny lost his real family.**

* * *

Jazz yawned as she walked down the halls. Her bright pink pajamas were wrinkled as a smudge of milk was on her lips. Feeling the wetness, she wiped it using her arm. Then, as she passed by her brother's door, she hear whimpering.

Stopping, she knocked softly. "Danny? Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"N-no..." came the muffled answer.

Sighing, she slowly opened the door to see Danny hugging his legs and his head was buried on his knees. His sobbing was clearly heard by the older sibling. Jazz sat down beside him on the bed as she put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

Jazz sighed, "Danny, please. You can tell me anything."

"Th-there's n-nothing wrong..."

Jazz rubbed circles on his back as she tried to calm him down. She always wondered why he was like this. Every time it was in the 13th day of June, Danny was always depressed.

"Well, do you want me to get you a glass of milk?"

Danny shook his head. He slowly looked up at her with tears streaming down, "C-can you do me th-this one thing?"

Jazz smiled softly, "Of course."

"Do you know the song 'You'll be In My Heart'?"

Jazz nodded. She wiped away the tears and let Danny lean on the headboard. As she gently stroke his black hair, she closed her eyes.

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be all right_  
_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

* * *

**May 18, 1997 **

Dabria Angelico watched her 5 year old son play with her husband's invention; a robot dog. She chuckled as the cyber dog pounced on her son and nuzzled his face.

Her son named him Robo. It was his Christmas gift from her dad. As for her gift, she gave him a silver pendant with their picture in it.

"Danny, why don't you bring Daddy these pancakes?" Her son, Danny, nodded. The little raven haired, sky blue eyed boy ran towards her to the kitchen as. She bent down and handed her a plate of pancakes. As she gave him those, she kissed his forehead.

Giggling, Danny rushed out of the room while holding the plate of 4 pancakes carefully. Robo following behind him.

Danny stopped at a wall at the end of the hall. He put his small hand on the wall and a bright line of light shined under it.

"Access Accepted."

Instantly, the wall moved to show a small metallic room. He and his pet robot went inside. The room closed and an elevator music was played. Danny tapped his foot to the beat as Robo stuck his tongue out like a dog would do.

_Ding _

The door opened to reveal a giant room filled with all kinds of dimension. He smiled and walked over to a man with messy dark brown hair tied into a ponytail with dark blue eyes. He also wore a lab coat.

The genius man, Arthur, put down a what seemed to be a small board and looked at his son and grinned. Danny held up the plate of pancakes and his father took it from him. He put it down and lifted his son up.

"Look at this, Danny. I've finally finished this invention. This is called a 'Hover Board'." Danny eagerly looked at the metal board that was a little bigger than him. He grinned as his father set him down and picked up the board. He placed it near Danny's feet and said, "Activate." Instantly, the board began to float a little. Arthur motioned him to get on and Danny carefully placed his foot onto it. Then, the other. Giggling, he steered the board to make it fly higher. Being in a family of scientist, he knows how this whole thing works.

A woman with black hair that reached her legs with blue eyes went out of the elevator that Danny used. She too, also wore a lab coat under a simple pink dress that ended above her knees and black flats.

Dabria stood next to her husband and giggled, "Don't you think that Danny might have an accident?"

He smirked, "Don't worry, dear. Our little man can handle it."

She sighed, "What about his powers then? You know he can't handle it. He's too young."

The man also sighed, "That's the one that worries me. All we can do now is teach him."

To their surprise, an up-side down Danny appeared in the middle of them. His feet was latched to the end of the board as his hands and hair hung limply. The 2 parents chuckled as the boy grinned.

Robo, seeing this, took out a camera from his back and aimed it at them.

_Click  
_

* * *

Danny whimpered as he exited his house and made his way to the garden. There, he saw his mother sitting down on a bench and looking up at the sky. Hearing the soft whimpers from the boy, she turned around and quickly went to his side. She lifted him up and made shushing noises.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"N-nightmare... Mommy and daddy... My fault... dead..." he stuttered. She sighed and sat back down on the bench while she hugged Danny. She knew that his powers were unstable. And she also knew that with this kind of power, she and her husband won't last long enough.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_from all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

She positioned Danny so he was facing her. Dabria wiped away his tears and smiled softly at him.  
_  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Danny put a hand to her chest as she looked at her. Understanding all the things she's singing to him right now.

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but,_  
_deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know_  
_We need each other,_  
_to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_Dabria hugged him closer and buried her head on his hair. While Danny buried his head on her neck. Tears streaming down on both of their faces._

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

She pulled back and softly nuzzled Danny's nose using her own.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always _

Danny yawned and felt his eyes close. Dabria hugged him close to her. Seeing his husband walk towards them, he sat down. Arthur hugged his wife with one arm as the other cares his son's hair.

"I just wish that Danny can have us for a long time," he said to her.

She sighed, "Me too... Why does this have to happen to our little angel?" she sobbed. Arthur hugged her close to him.

"When the time is right, I'll ask a special someone to take care of him and give him a family."

"Who?"

He smirked, "A family member of mine. One who's strong to defend him and teach him the ways to be strong and tough. Yet kind on the inside."

Dabria looked down at Danny and kissed his forehead, "I love you so much, my little angel."

* * *

**June 13, 1997 **

"No! Go away! Go away! DADDY!"

Darbia hugged his son tighter as tears streamed down his face. She buried his head on her shoulder to keep him from seeing his father's bloody, dead corpse and Robo's broken body. Dabria, and Danny o made their way to the lab.

Everything was ruined. Their upper house was a wreck and there was a lot of blood. She locked down the elevator to keep the attacked away from them. She put Danny down and knelt down to his height. Brushing his face away.

"Danny, I want you to listen to me. Okay? Everything's going to be alright. Mommy's here. Everything will be fine." Danny hugged her as life depended on her. Tears rapidly streamed down both on their faces.

_BANG BANG BANG_

There was already denting on the elevator. With no time to react, the murderers exited the elevator. They all had on black clothing and black masks on. And they all had guns. The mother took a step back as she shielded her son from them.

They laughed evilly as one fired his gun. Successfully, hitting her shoulder. Seeing her blood, Danny's anger consumed him. His hands trembled as his eyes began to glow bright white. His pupils can no longer be seen.

With a high-pitched scream, every metal things around them glowed. They all pointed to the people who murdered his father and bruised his mother. With clenched teeth and tears streaming down, all the sharp metallic objects pierced them. Successfully killing them. He began to breathe heavily as his powers weren't in his control anymore.

"DANNY!"

Blinking, he saw his mother on her knees as a long and sharp metal object was pierced through her chest. Sticking out of the front.

"M-mommy!"

She gasped and fell down to her side, "D-Danny..."

The boy rapidly shook his head. Unable to move, "Mommy! No! NO! MOMMY!"

She forced a smile as tears streamed down her face, "I-it's not your fault... Please, Danny... Remember th-that..." she coughed up blood, "Me and y-your father w-will always l-love you no matter what... Please, b-be happy and d-don't be sad... P-please be strong..." With one last breath,s he gasped out, "I love you, Danny..."

Tears rapidly streamed down the boy's face as her mother closed her eyes.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

Tears streamed down his face when her sister's singing ended. Jazz looked at him and sadly frowned. She wiped away the tears and hugged him tightly. She rocked him back and forth as he began to sob.

"It's alright, Danny... I'm here... It's alright..."

After a few moments, Danny became quiet. Taking this as a sign that the boy was asleep, she gently laid him back down. At how tired she was, Jazz laid down as well. Hugging his brother with one hand and pulled the blanket on top of them. With one last sigh, she fell asleep.

Danny, who wasn't really asleep, got out a silver pendant from under his pajamas. He clicked it open to reveal him, a man with brown hair and dark blue eyes, a woman with black hair and blue eyes, and a robot dog.

He smiled as a tear slid down as he slowly closed his eyes, "You'll be here in my heart... Always..."

* * *

**For a better version of Jazz and Dabria singing, search in Youtube _Celtic Woman-You'll Be in My Heart _**

**I do NOT own the song nor the show! Only the OCs!**

**P.S **

**Even though the flashback was in the 19's, there are still Futuristic stuff made by the Angelico's. *shrugs* It's a story. Anything could happen. To tell ya the truth, this actually made me cry a little.**

**P.S.S**

**As you can see, Danny has powers since he was 5. he had telekinetic powers. I'll post more one-shots to explain things better.**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	6. Butler

**Butler**

* * *

_Sighing, a black haired ten year old boy sat on a comfy office chair. A desk was in front of him. He looked at all he scattered paper. From contracts, to whatever. A tall man with black hair and orange-red eyes stood beside him._

_Daniel Phantomhive was a genius for a small boy. Being serious instead of the happy-go-lucky like all the children should be. He had messy raven black hair that slightly covered his right eye and the most bright blue eyes anyone has ever seen. He wears a black long jacket, button-down shirt, dark green tie, black shorts, knee-high gartered socks and boots or high-heeled pumps. On his thumb was a blue ruby ring. The heirloom of the Phantomhive. **(AN: Black version of Ciel Phantomhive's everyday clothes.)**_

_Over his right eye was a black eye patch. As for his loyal servant, he simply black suit with white gloves on. On his suit was his pocket watch's silver chain._

_"Sebastian, would you go and fetch me some tea, please?" the boy said in a cute, yet serious voice._

_Sebastian Michaelis smiled a little. He put a hand on his chest bowed, "Of course, young master."_

_About a minute later, Sebastian came in with a tray. He set the tray down and placed a plate of cake in front of the boy and poured a cup of tea. Sipping the tea, Danny took a bite of his favorite chocolate cake._

_"Sebastian."_

_"Yes, my lord?"_

_Danny put down the fork and looked at him with a small smile, "Your treats are the best."_

_The butler also smiled and playfully bowed, "Anything for you, my lord."_

* * *

"GAAH!" A fourteen year old black haired, blue eyed teen shot up into a sitting position. As of right now, he and his sister, Jazz Fenton, were currently residing in the Masters Manor until their parents come back from their trip. Much to Danny's dismay.

Gasping, he shook his head and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was five in the early morning. Knowing that he can't sleep anymore from that weird dream, he got out of the huge bed and went out the giant room for a snack.

Sitting on a stool, he took a bite out of a chocolate cake. It was cold from being in the refrigerator. Until he put it in the microwave. Making it like it was newly baked. Sighing, he kept thinking about that dream. Who was this Sebastian? And why did he called him, or at least, the younger him 'Master?' This certainly was a mystery for the teen.

"Daniel?"

Swallowing his annoyance, he turned around to glare at the white haired billionaire who was surprisingly already in his suit. "What?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow as he approached him, "Why are you up so early, dear boy?"

Danny shook his head and looked down, "N-no reason... Well, I could ask you the same thing, Fruitloop."

Vlad rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Well, I usually wake up at this time. Is there something bothering you?"

Danny glared at the man with his eyes glowing green, "Why do _you _care?"

Vlad sighed, "Daniel, I _do _care for your well-being. Besides, I gave my word to your mother that I'll take care of you -and your sister- for the time being."

Danny groaned and buried his face on his hands, "Vlad, I'm fine. Maybe I'll just go see the stars or something."

Vlad chuckled, "Dear boy, you are forgetting that it's early in the morning."

Danny groaned in annoyance. But he hid his blush, "Then I'll just watch t.v or something."

Vlad laughed a little and ruffled his hair, "As you wish. I'll just be going to a meeting. Be sure not to get into any trouble, Little Badger."

As soon as Vlad left, Danny ran a hand through his hair with an annoyed pout.

* * *

_"Sebastian?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"C-Can you... stay here until I fall asleep?"_

_Sebastian smirk as he stopped from reaching the door, "Showing weakness to me, young master?"_

_"Just... stay for a little while..."_

_Chuckling, Sebastian set down the candle on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, "Of course, my lord."_ **(AN: Seen in episode 3 of Black Butler)**

* * *

Danny looked at the orange sky above him. He lay on the grass as he used his arms as a pillow. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them again. But he somehow felt a slight tinge of pain on his right eye. But he just rubbed it using his hand.

"Danny?"

Sitting up, he smiled at his sister, "Hey, Jazz."

The orange haired teen sat down beside him. She raised an eyebrow as she smirked amusingly, "What are you doing up so early?"

He shook his head and laid back down, "Nothing. Just... had a weird dream."

His sister also laid down beside him, "Do ya want to talk about it?"

"Nah... I'm pretty sure it wasn't Dan..."

"The who?"

Danny shrugged, "Some guy named Sebastian."

"Well, that _is _weird."

Danny sighed, "I'm boooorrreedd..."

Jazz sat up and smirked, "Do you want to spend some time with me?"

"If your making me read a book, then pass."

She rolled her eyes, "I was hoping we could watch a movie."

Danny sat up and smirked, "Sure... I WANNA WATCH SOMETHING ABOUT SPACE!"

Jazz pouted a little, "No fair!"

Danny laughed.

* * *

"Jasmine, Daniel, would you please attend to the main hall?" The sound of Vlad made Jazz pause the video.

Danny groaned, "If it's one of your schemes again, then forget it."

Vlad sighed irritably, "No, Daniel. I just want to introduce you to a new butler that will be assisting you and your sister."

Jazz and Danny looked at each other, "Butler?"

Vlad nodded. But it was unseen since he didn't plan on opening the door. "Yes. Now, please do hurry." The sound of foot steps became faint as Jazz and Danny stood up from the boy's giant room.

Jazz shrugged, "Well, we better see who our 'personal butler' would be..."

"Do you think he can make cucumber milk shakes?" **(AN: Related to Livin' Large of Danny Phantom)**

Jazz playfully punched his arm, "Ewww!"

* * *

Stopping just at the entrance of the fancy living room, Danny and Jazz approached Vlad. the man sat at a single couch as he seemed to be talking to a man with black hair. Since the man was facing Vlad, the two Fenton siblings didn't get a good look at him.

Noticing the two children, Vlad smiled and motioned them to enter. "Jasmine, Daniel, I would like you to meet your new butler."

Danny and Jazz stood beside Vlad. Their new 'butler' had messy black hair, orange-red eyes, and had on a black suit.

Danny's eyes widened at the familiarity. He quickly glanced away when the man smiled at him.

"Vlad, who's this?" asked Jazz.

Vlad smiled, "This is Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian stood up as he placed a hand on his chest and bowed, "I'm glad to be of your service, Miss Jasmine and... Master Danny."

Danny looked at him, "S-Sebastian?"

Said butler smirked as he looked at him, "Long time no see, young master."

* * *

**I have NO idea where I'm going with this! *derp***

**Yeah... I have been watching Black Butler lately -_-'**

**So... I'm still making One-Shots or a Full Story related to this. And as you can see, the first flashback is where Danny is Daniel Phantomhive. *shrugs* Dunno... A parody of Ciel Phantomhive? XD But instead of being 12 like Ciel, I made Danny 10. As for other info, let's just say it was the help of a certain Master of Time.**

**Oh, and I do NOT own Black Butler and Danny Phantom!**

_**Read and Review?**_

**P.S**

**Be confused all you want. I don't care... Or maybe I do! *derp***


End file.
